


Touch

by Alitomy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, bryce and delirious are minor characters, muscle fetish, ohm loves toonz' body, ohm's a little embarrassed about his fetish, slight angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Ryan wasn't going to deny his love for Luke’s muscles, and Luke wasn't going to deny that he secretly loved the way he made Ryan feel whenever he flexed a bicep or rolled his shoulders back.ORWhen Ryan has a fetish for Luke's muscles, Luke is more than happy to let him touch his body.





	

Ryan wasn't going to deny his love for Luke’s muscles, and Luke wasn't going to deny that he secretly loved the way he made Ryan feel whenever he flexed a bicep or rolled his shoulders back. Luke loved it when Ryan traced his fingers along his arm and around the muscles that were forming; it made him feel pride within himself for changing his body whilst also improving his relationship. 

The first time Ryan noticed his fascination with his partner’s body was when they were relaxing in their pool on a hot day. Luke had gotten out of the water and Ryan couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Luke's body as water droplets glistened in the sun as gravity pulled them down over his muscles. The way the droplets cascaded across the crevices and dips in Luke’s body did things to Ryan, only forcing his eyes away when a cough snapped him out of his trance.

“I know that look, it's the ‘I-know-what-I-want-and-I'm-not-gonna-stop-till-I-get-it’ look,” Luke had huffed and crossed his arms, glaring playfully at Ryan. “You gotta come get it if you want it.” 

Ryan shook his head and laughed softly to himself. “Come back in the water.” 

“Why?” 

“Please?” Ryan pouted and made the best puppy-dog eyes he could. Luke resisted with a stoic face before cracking a smile and jumping back into the deep end, swimming over to Ryan under the water and wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. He grinned as he heard Ryan yelp, feeling hands being placed onto his arms, and raised his eyebrow as he surfaced and looked at Ryan’s face. Ryan was completely focused on moving his hands over Luke’s smooth muscles, noticing how his fingers dipped into the crevices. 

“Ryan?” Luke spoke, grabbing Ryan’s attention. The man blinked and slowly moved his hands back up Luke’s arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling himself closer to the older man, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Yeah?” 

“You okay? You kinda spaced out while feeling me up,” Luke chuckled softly at Ryan’s flushed face. 

“I didn’t mean to, I just..” 

“It’s okay, I liked it.” 

Ryan just blushed more.

+_+_+

They sat on the couch in their modest two story house watching some stupid rom-com neither were actually paying attention to. It was July, the middle of Summer, and both were exhausted from having to do adult things in the heat. They had finished off a tub of _Ben & Jerry’s_ ice-cream and were sprawled out onto the couch, not wanting to touch one another to make themselves overheat. 

Ryan was looking down at his fingers, subconsciously picking at his nails and paying absolutely no attention what-so-ever to the movie playing on screen. Luke yawned and stretched; his tank top lifting up to exposed his stomach, and he grinned at the way Ryan’s eyes immediately flickered over to his body. 

“Like what you see?” He asked, the smile still on his lips. “You know that you can touch, Ry. It’s not weird.”

Ryan groaned and placed his face in his hands, hiding the blush from Luke. He thought his obsession with Luke’s muscles was weird, and it didn’t help that Luke loved teasing him about it. “If I touched you whenever I felt like it, you would find it really creepy.” 

“It’s not creepy, we’re together for a reason and you’re allowed to touch me,” Luke said, shuffling closer to Ryan and grabbing his hands. Ryan thought to protest but his hands were being placed on Luke’s stomach, all disapproving thoughts fled his mind as his hands were being guided over Luke’s torso by said man. The dilation of his pupils and the quickened breathing forced Luke to realise that he did something _more_ to Ryan than he intentionally thought. He took a peek at Ryan’s crotch and bit his lip upon seeing the tent in his lover’s sweatpants. “Ryan.”

“Hm?” Ryan looked up and met Luke’s eyes, coming back to reality and feeling the heat pool in his crotch, his face flushing red with embarrassment as he covered himself with his hands. “Fuck, I- This is embarrassing.”

“If all I had to do to get some ass was to flex a little muscle here and there I would have done it so often you’d get sick of having sex with me,” Luke teased and pulled Ryan’s hands away from his crotch and pulled the younger onto his lap, placing his hands on his butt. 

“Luke,” Ryan sighed and cupped the man’s neck with his hands. He was still ashamed of his little fetish and didn’t want to make a fool of himself if he lost control over seeing Luke’s muscles all hot and sweaty. It had happened too many times; Ryan grabbing onto Luke’s biceps only for that to push him over the edge. 

“I’m giving you complete reassurance. You don’t need to be afraid of touching me because you’re scared you’re gonna get hard,” Luke grinned. “At least it’s not a foot fetish or something weird. I can deal with a muscle fetish though, it gives me a reason to go workout.” 

“You’re not helping,” Ryan whined and gently squeezed Luke’s shoulders, giving the man a subtle hint. Luke grinned and gave Ryan’s ass a squeeze in response before standing up and carrying his lover to their bedroom. Ryan’s legs were tightly wrapped around Luke’s middle and his hands were slowly exploring the broad shoulder blades that the taller man possessed. 

Luke nudged their bedroom door open with his toes and leaned up to plant a kiss on Ryan’s lips as he walked over to the bed, placing Ryan down and crawling between his legs. 

“Let me help you, then.”

+_+_+

The worst part about this whole thing was when their friends found out. Jonathan and Bryce were over for a visit when they experienced Ryan’s little fetish, and they were faced with it multiple times over a week. 

It’s not that Ryan could help it, it’s just that he couldn’t hide it either. So when the four were chilling outside in the couple’s pool, Jonathan and Bryce certainly weren’t expecting Ryan to practically jump on Luke whilst he was laying on a lounge chair, and they certainly weren’t expecting such a heated make-out to occur right in front of them. 

“Thought you had more self-control than that, Ryan!” Jonathan teased, thinking that his words might get the pair to separate. It didn’t, and he noticed how Ryan’s hands were touching every inch of Luke’s upper body. He didn’t know whether it was normal or weird for his friend to be so invested in Luke’s body, and ended up shielding his eyes when he saw Luke’s hands squeeze Ryan’s ass.

“Okay! That’s enough now, guys. You have company!” Bryce yelled, grabbing the pair’s attention for only a second. He received two middle fingers before the couple went back to feeling each other up and making out. Bryce sighed and rubbed his face, mumbling something about how the two were being such bad hosts until he heard a moan. He lifted his head up and met Jonathan’s eyes that were filled with slight disgust as well. 

The two men slowly looked over at the couple and saw Ryan practically gluing his hands to Luke’s biceps, moaning as his hands travelled over the pale skin. Jonathan held back a snicker and Bryce’s mouth dropped open, not quite sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. 

+_+_+ 

The next time Jonathan and Bryce witnessed Ryan’s little fetish was when they were having dinner on the second last night of their visit. Ryan was speaking to them as per normal as he dished up the food, oblivious to the stares his friends were giving him. Ryan’s voice only faltered when Luke walked in wearing a black tank top, and his attention was completely drawn to his lover. 

“Okay, something’s up here. What the fuck is going on?” Jonathan spoke, looking between his friends. Luke stopped next to the dining table and smirked at Ryan, who’s eyes hadn’t left his biceps since he entered the room. He gave them a little flex and Ryan bit his lip as he stared at the way Luke’s muscles moved under the pale skin, accidentally letting out a soft whine. 

“Okay.. This is some weird shit Ryan, I don’t like this,” Bryce said, raising an eyebrow as Ryan blinked and looked away, coughing slightly and continuing to dish up the food as if nothing ever happened. “You gonna share what that was?” 

“No.” 

“Ryan-” 

“Bryce, I said no,” Ryan huffed, placing the empty pot in the sink before wiping his hands on his tea towel that was placed over one shoulder. He locked eyes with Luke for a split second and glared, turning away as he walked to the fridge to get a bottle of wine. 

“Ryan has a little.. Problem I guess,” Luke teased, sitting down at the table across from Jonathan. 

“If you’re talking about his dick, we all knew it was little,” Jonathan laughed, picking up his fork. 

“Nah, it’s actually impre-” 

“Okay! Enough of that! I don’t need to hear it!” Bryce said loudly and covered his ears. 

“You poor straight boy,” Ryan ‘tsked’ at his friend, sitting down next to Luke and poured them all glasses of wine. Ryan tried to change the subject for he _really_ didn’t want his friends to know of his fetish, knowing they would tease him about it till the end of time. 

“You know we ain’t gonna let this up until we get an answer,” Jonathan huffed, taking a bite out of the spaghetti. Luke simply shrugged and bumped Ryan with his arm, earning a grunt and a glare from the said man. Ryan wanted the subject to be dropped, but Luke was doing whatever he could to get another reaction out of his lover. 

“Y’know those weird fetishes people have?” Luke started, and Ryan gave him a slight push, letting him know that he wasn’t happy. Jonathan raised his eyebrow and looked at Bryce, who nodded slowly. “Well Ryan has a little obsession here with my muscles.” 

Ryan put his elbows on the table and hid his face with his hands, whilst the pair sitting across from him were silent for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles. Jonathan’s infamous laugh filled the house and Bryce’s giggles floated around the room, both men holding their stomachs and wiping tears from their eyes. 

Ryan composed himself -calming his breathing and making sure his tear ducts didn’t fail him- before removing his hands from his face and downing his whole glass of wine. He sighed as he looked down at his food and waited till his friends finished laughing, and turned to Luke.

“Are you happy now?” 

“Yeah, why?” Luke looked back at Ryan and a heaviness set inside his stomach. “Ryan-” 

“You couldn’t keep this to yourself, huh,” Ryan sighed and reached over Luke to grab the bottle of wine. Luke clasped his fingers around Ryan’s wrist and drowned out the sounds of his friend’s laughter as he intertwined their fingers together. 

“I’m sorry, it’s funny.” 

“It’s also personal?” Ryan exclaimed, pulling his hand away from Luke’s. “I told you not to tell.” 

Their friend’s laughter had died down into light snickers as they began to pay attention to what the couple were talking about. Bryce had taken a sip of his wine before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“Is this another kink of yours? Bossing him around?” Jonathan said in between giggles. Ryan huffed and grabbed the tea towel from his shoulder and placed it on the table, standing up and walking out of the room and upstairs. He didn’t have the patience to deal with their bullshit, nor did he want to hear any more comments about what he enjoyed. He sat down on his side of the bed and rubbed his face, trying to lift the embarrassment and uneasiness from his body. 

The darkness of the room made him feel slightly better about himself as he toed off his shoes and rested his head on his pillow, sighing heavily. He knew his friends weren’t going to stop with the teasing and he knew Luke felt terrible for what he shared. Ryan knew how Luke worked, and he imagined him sitting at the table staring down at his food, all appetite gone from his stomach. 

Ryan sighed softly to himself as the bedroom door creaked open and closed. He shut his eyes as the bed dipped next to him and felt his lover’s body press against him gently, an arm was wrapped around his waist. 

“M’Sorry, Ry,” Luke mumbled into Ryan’s hair. “I told them not to say anything about it ever, and I know I shouldn’t have said anything myself.” 

Ryan stayed still and processed the words as they were said, remaining silent. Luke sighed and kissed Ryan’s neck softly before pulling back slightly. 

“I know you’re awake, you’re breathing isn’t regulated,” he mumbled, turning to lay on his back. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Ryan spoke softly, playing with his fingers. 

“It’s not even that bad, Ry.” 

“They were _laughing_ , Luke. I hate when people laugh at me,” Ryan huffed. “To my face, too? You know that I don’t like that.” 

“They’re your friends. Would you rather them laugh or be weirded out and leave?” Luke snapped, crossing his arms as he stared at the dark ceiling. 

“I’d rather not be faced with either situation and I shouldn’t have to be.” 

Luke remained silent and thought about this whole occurrence from Ryan’s point of view. He did admit to himself that it was embarrassing to have a fetish shared with others, and that it did feel terrible to be put in that situation. He sighed and rubbed his face, turning on his side to face Ryan only to hear soft, slow breaths escaping from his lover. 

Luke sighed and rolled back onto his back, his heart heavy with regret as he tried to fall asleep, failing as his mind went into overdrive. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, missing the feeling of Ryan being cuddled up to him as they slept. Before he could sit up and go downstairs, Ryan rolled over and snuggled into him, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

His heart rate increased and he silently cursed himself as he felt Ryan smirk against his chest. He sensed Ryan’s fingers curve along the shape of his body, and his hairs raised slightly when Ryan’s hand move up and down his side. 

“I’m sorry,” Luke mumbled into Ryan’s light brown hair, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to his chest. 

A small grunt from the younger man signalled to Luke that he didn’t want to talk, that he just wanted to touch his lover’s body and feel good about it. 

Luke was more than happy to oblige, and tensed his stomach slightly. 

He grinned as a short, soft whine escaped Ryan’s lips. 

He had somewhat made up for his mistake and now gave his body over to Ryan, giving him free reign to touch wherever he wanted. 

In Ryan’s mind, that made up for everything.


End file.
